A Mere Moment To Reflect
by goddessa39
Summary: Dumbledore stood in front of the entire community, the usual twinkle gone from his eye. Somebody was dead but this time it was not solely Voldemort’s fault. This time the people of Hogwarts, the witches, wizards, and squibs of the wizarding world, and the


**A Mere Moment to Reflect…**

**Author/Authoress: **_Goddessa39 _

**Disclaimer: **I only own the fic. If I owned Harry Potter, do you think half of the things anyone has written would need to be written?

**Pairings: **Harry/Ginny.

**Characters**: Harry, Dumbledore, Wizarding World, Ginny, etc.

**Timeline: **Sometime after the summer of OOTP.

**Genre: **Angst.

**Summary:** Dumbledore stood in front of the entire community, the usual twinkle gone from his eye. Somebody was dead but this time it was not solely Voldemort's fault. This time the people of Hogwarts, the witches, wizards, and squibs of the wizarding world, and the many muggles were at fault and have only themselves to blame because Harry Potter was dead and there wasn't any way for him to come back. Harry Potter was dead and there was no hope for winning against the Dark Lord Voldemort. Harry James Potter was dead and there was absolutely nothing anyone could do about it.

**Notes/Changes: **This is just in my own little world that I live in and has nothing to do with the actual future stories except for being sorta in cannon… I guess.

………………………………

When the discovery was made in the Dursley's home, they were quiet and ignored it as if IT had never been there. They had simply put on smiles and gone about their normal days unconsciously stepping away from the cupboard under the stairs if they could help it. And when they couldn't they just imagined that nothing was in there, not even IT.

When the smell reached them, Petunia simply went to the store ad bought several different types of fresheners and plugged some in while spreading others out to cover the horrid odor. Even then, Vernon continuously blamed IT for any problems in the Dursleys' life and the same thing was true for his wife and son.

It was only in the middle of the night with a knock at the door did Petunia Evans Dursley have a slight quiver in her lip out of fear, out of shame, out of confusion… it didn't matter but there was only a second of doubts that were had in the Dursley household where the three Dursleys lived alone.

It was really too bad that things had already spiraled out of control and turned out the way they had.

…

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore stood in front of the English community of witches and wizards. There was no longer a real twinkle in his eye and his stance was no longer as ready for battle. Though it would take a truly professional eye to catch it, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry was weary with the 100 plus unknown years he had on him.

"A moment of silence if you please." Nobody spoke or even whispered. Even Minister Fudge was quiet, if even for the way he was seen in public. He had no love for the late mourned boy; but he existed in how others saw him.

"At 4:13 this morning, the wards on the house he resided in fell. There was no real reason for these to fall. I assumed someone broke through it, or maybe his aunt sold the house. The blood wards were there unconsciously from his Aunt…" He continued to explain what they were to the public. "It was discovered that there was no magic used at the house. The blood wards fell because there was no longer anyone to protect in the house. Harry James Potter, only son of Lily Marigold Evans Potter and James Harold Potter, was murdered by his relatives."

There were gasps and screams and a few who fainted in the crowd. The minister of magic for Britain was smiling, not really for the boy's death but just to keep up appearances.

When Albus Dumbledore was done with the explanations for the boy's death, people were literally throwing things, fruit and anything handy at the minister of magic. Where was he when this was going on for the past sixteen years? Where were the Aurors to protect the Boy-Who-Lived from his family? Were there others who were being abused for simply having magic, which muggles simply didn't grasp?

As the tall, old, long-bearded headmaster walked off of the podium, the crowd's cries ringing through his ears, he too wondered things. As he was the first to enter the house and even talk to the boy, "The wards are down-what is going on!" he had screamed.

The-Boy-Who-Lived had looked at him with blank and empty eyes, and as the Dursleys were suddenly against the walls in magical restraints, he could have sworn the boy had answered. But it wasn't possible really because he was dead, and bruised and broken.

But the last words of the savior continuously ran through his mind.

"_The stupid fucking wards might have protected me from Voldemort. But who would protect me from the Dursleys, form inside the house, from the loneliness and abuse I was unfairly subjected too?"_

He knew they were true. The blood wards might have hidden him from Voldemort, but they failed to protect him from the Dursleys in the end. Actually, they had never kept him from the Dursleys. He had been underneath the wolves since his second first of November.

…

The Dursleys were all given the Dementors kiss, Harry Potter's friends and adopted family all there to watch for any closure they could possibly find, his girlfriend, Virginia (Ginny) Molly Weasley crying with a red-dead, chaotic look in her eyes.

She went through his things and found diaries and the photo album along with his Firebolt and a sealed and signed envelope.

It turned out it was a Will and Testament of Harry James Potter. It was read to many close to him and named along with plenty of little tangents he tended to go of on. He had asked for Griphook to read it and the goblin was happy to, for someone so kind to creatures not of his own.

It was too bad that his wife, who he had married in secret so as not to drive even more attention to her (Ginny Molly Weasley-Potter), had never gotten the chance to tell anyone of her unborn child. No one else but Neville and Draco (who was actually their friend hidden in the background) who were there as witnesses, knew of the marriage.

She only thought of how his death only accomplished one good thing; he had managed to send his death along the curse-bond and killed Voldemort with him.

…

A simple tombstone was erected by his wife in the Potter family graveyard.

_Harry James Potter_

_July 31, 1989-2006_

"_May he rest and live in death as he rarely got to in life."_

…

8 months after his death, Mrs. Potter gave birth to Jamison Draconis and Liliana Nevalna Potter.

…

End.

Okay, I'm not sure about the years, so I just picked a few.

Boy; that was depressing, huh?

I couldn't very well just leave the Dark Lord Tom Marvelo Riddle, a.k.a Voldemort, there could I?

I'm sometimes a fan of Draco/Harry friendships, and I always had a soft spot for Neville. I'm not a Harry/Ginny shipper, but I like the pairing. Like the baby names?


End file.
